1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard/snowshoe invention More specifically, it relates to a snowshoe for use in going up a snow slope and a snowboard for descending a snow slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,128 to Criss issued on Feb. 6, 1979 shows a pair of skis mounted with both raised edges to the front and an elongated riding platform mounted to the pair of skis by brackets with both skis separated by a gap. By contrast, the device of the instant invention shows both skis mounted back-to-back without a gap intervening between the skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,394 issued to Campbell issued on Sep. 9, 1980 shows a snow vehicle with a pair of skis secured by a riding platform mounted by brackets to each ski. Both skis a separated by a gap. By contrast, the device of the instant invention show skis mounted back-to-back with no gap intervening between the skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,337 issued to Harris on Oct. 3, 1989 shows a single ski board (or a water ski board) with a channel section in the ski board and a pair of rider support plates mounted on the ski board and adapted to be longitudinally movable within the track. Harris does not show two skis mounted together back-to-back. By contrast, the device of the instant invention shows two skis mounted back to back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,960 issued to Sadler on Aug. 28, 1990 shows a singular snowboard with an elongated recess extending longitudinally from the rear of the singular snowboard to the midsection of the snowboard to provide left and right portions relative to each other and adapted to flex relative to each other. By contrast, the device of the instant invention shows two ski mounted back-to-back with no recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,816 issued to Southworth on Oct. 5, 1993 shows a pair of skis mounted back to back and separated by a gap with a riding platform mounted to each of the skis by a bracket. By contrast, the instant invention shows two skis mounted back to back without a gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,565 issued to Weber on Aug. 7, 1979 shows a pair of skis mounted back to back with an elastic strap mounted between the rear end of the forward runner and the rear end of the rearward runner. There is no securement between the front and rear skis since the inventor wanted the skis to flex sideways by virtue of the elastic strap. The support platform is mounted to each ski by a clamp.
It will be noted that all the prior art devices do not show a pair of skis mounted back-to-back with no gap intervening each ski. Furthermore, the invention shows a clamp member mounted in channels of each ski to secure each ski together and snowshoes mounted on the clamp for the rider's feet to be positionable within the bindings to support the rider in a generally upright position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.